forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Piergeiron the Paladinson
| refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful good | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Piergeiron the Paladinson ( ) was the Open Lord of Waterdeep throughout most of the 1300s DR and leader of the Lords' Alliance. He lived in Piergeiron's Palace in Waterdeep. Usually, the identities of the Lords of Waterdeep were concealed from the people, but Piergeiron was one of only four whose identities were known, the others being Ahghairon, Baeron, and Lhestyn. Piergeiron was personally guarded by Madeiron Sunderstone. Description Piergeiron was tall, muscular, and handsome with slightly greying hair. Personality Piergeiron did not speak very often and when he did, he spoke very slowly. This led to some of those around him nicknaming him "the Thickskull," although never in his presence. Relatives Piergerion's father Athar, "the Shining Knight", was famed for slaying the great red wyrm Kistarianth the Red. In 1369 DR, during Halaster's Higharvestide, Piergeiron would slay Kistarianth himself when the dragon rose again as a dracolich. Piergeiron was married to Maethiira, but she died in 1344 DR, leaving him with one daughter, Aleena Paladinstar, who left Waterdeep to explore the planes. History Piergeiron, after a career in the City Guard, became the Open Lord of Waterdeep in 1314 DR. In the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, during the Time of Troubles, a purported avatar of Selûne arrived in Waterdeep. Piergeiron and Khelben Arunsun covertly watched her arrival at the House of the Moon, while discussing the need for caution. The avatar was later invited to a party at Castle Waterdeep, which was attended by Piergeiron and Khelben. Fenn Estelmer introduced Kyriani to Piergeiron, and she shared her concerns. While she spoke more with Khelben, the Dark Army of the Night crashed the party, seeking to kidnap the avatar. Piergeiron ordered the City Guard to stop them, though the avatar took care of them herself. Afterward, Kyriani confronted the avatar, but they fought a spell-battle, only stopped when Piergeiron intervened, commanding even the goddess to restrain herself. He had the City Guard apprehend Kyriani. Later, a group of lawyers approached Lord Piergeiron with an offer. The lawyers promised to streamline the handling of civil disputes as these took up increasing amounts of the Lord's Court's time. They pushed Piergeiron for an agreement and he unwisely and hastily agreed, signing a contract between the lawyers and the city. Furthermore, Piergeiron received his own attorney. However, the lawyers were more interested in the letter of the law, while Piergeiron simply made rulings based on their recommendations. Khelben hatched a plan to force the lawyers to renege on their contract and evict them from the city. He was noted as being "well past 50 winters" at the end of 1367 DR but his actual age was unknown. As of 1374 DR, Piergeiron was still Open Lord. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Elfsong * The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel * Thornhold (novel) * Rising Tide ;Comics: * ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' comic series ** vol. 3, issue 23: "Lawyers!" ;Video games * Eye of the Beholder References Gallery Piergeiron Paladinson2.jpg|Piergerion as seen on the cover of the Lords of Waterdeep board game. Piergeiron holding court.jpg|Piergeiron holding court in Castle Waterdeep. Lord's Court 2.jpg|Khelben Arunsun addressing Piergeiron in the Lord's Court. Category:Paladins Category:Paladins of Tyr Category:Humans Category:Tethyrians Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Tyr Category:Lords of Waterdeep Category:Members of the City Guard of Waterdeep Category:Members of the Lords' Alliance Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants